1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a signal processing circuit and a semiconductor device including the signal processing circuit.
One embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. One embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a liquid crystal display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, an imaging device, a memory device, a processor, an electronic device, a method for driving any of them, a method for manufacturing any of them, a method for testing any of them, and a system including any of them.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, semiconductor devices such as central processing units (CPUs), memories, or display devices have been used in various electronic devices such as mobile phones, personal computers, vehicle-mounted devices, and digital cameras.
It has been especially proposed to use a transistor whose channel formation region is formed using an oxide semiconductor (hereinafter, also referred to as an “oxide semiconductor transistor” or an “OS transistor”) for circuits included in the semiconductor devices. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a memory including a memory cell that can retain data without power supply owing to the use of an OS transistor as a write transistor. This means that a memory including an OS transistor can be used as a nonvolatile memory.